


A unique twist

by ray_sterek_92



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dumbledore Bashing, Evil Dumbledore, Hermione Granger Bashing, Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 17:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9395852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ray_sterek_92/pseuds/ray_sterek_92
Summary: How's this for a plot twist





	

**Author's Note:**

> One shot for now, will continue if people want after my other story is finished, this is just while my ideas write themselves

'Avada Kedavra'

The curse was sent at an unarmed Harry Potter while all his death eaters watched. The mans body fell as if all strings had been cut, the dark lord and his followers were about to cheer when something strange happened, a ghost of Harry Potter started to form but before anyone could do anything the ghost spoke

'Thank you' which utterly confused them, was the Potter boy thanking them for killing him. 'I have a tale to tell but I promise all will be revealled' he then moved over to Voldemort who stood frozen and whispered in his ear, Voldemort then turned and stunned and bound two of his death eaters.

Harry then moved back into the centre before talking 'Now that Dumbledores spies have been silenced I can begin, in 1979 Lily Potter fell pregnant with twins both boys, when James and Lily learned it was twins they spoke to their friends Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. They explained the situation before saying they wanted to leave both the war and the country as soon as the children were born. Sirius and Remus both agreed as they had lost too many friends already, Peter asked for a few days to say goodbye to his mother, however in reality he ran to his boss Albus Dumbledore and told him everything. The day soon came when Lily gave birth to Harry and Charles Potter but before they could do anything else Albus Dumbledore appeared and cast a spell on young Charles, he tied Charles' life force to a ring on his hand forcing the family to follow orders or watch their son die. He then had his other spy Lucius Malfoy cast a spell on young Severus Snape, this spell meant that if Severus heard a certain word a memory would be created of a prophecy being made, Lucius was also to subtly convince the dark lord the prophecy was real by using paranoia potions. Just before you attacked Charles was taken and locked away behind wards tied into Dumbledores blood. He used Charles to control us all, if we had left or switched sides he would have been killed, but it didn't stop us from working in the shadows. The ring itself is Dumbledores only horcrux, to free my twin Dumbledore must die but to kill him means destroying the ring which kills Charles'

Everyone looked shocked and disgusted by the tale.

'What do you gain from telling me this?' questioned Voldemort

'I will tell you where the ring is allowing you to kill Albus Dumbledore, I ask only 3 things in return'

'And what pray tell are they'

'1 my body and my twins are to be buried with our parents, allow us to be together in death as we were denied in life. 2 my allies will help you capture Dumbledores agents and will swear oathes to leave and never return if you allow them to live. 3 the Potter fortune is to be used to bring Hogwarts back to it's former glory'.

'Agreed' stated Voldemort, the chance to kill Albus Dumbledores once and for all influencing his decisions. 'Who are your allies and who will they capture, also where is the ring?'

'My allies are Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Fred George Charlie Bill and Fleur Weasley, Filius Flitwick, Kingsley Shacklebolt and Draco Malfoy. They will capture Minerva McGonagall, Molly Arthur Percy Ron and Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger. The ring is on my left hand and can be destroyed with the dagger in my pocket. My brothers body will be found in the Weasley orchard.'

Harry watched as Bellatrix Lestrange destroyed the ring before Rabastan and Rodolphus Lestrange apparated away only to return a few minutes later with his twins body, everybody could see the body was severely abused and covered in scars. The ghost of Harry drifted over to his twins with silent tears in his eyes before departing to join his family in death.

The death eaters led by Voldemort marched towards Hogwarts main doors with victory in their hearts but sorrow in the back of their minds for the small child ripped away from his family at an early age.


End file.
